Une affaire d'argent
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Comme tous le monde le sait, la réussite d'un couple repose sur la confiance. Un mensonge peut très vite tout faire basculer. Tris et Tobias en sortiront-ils indemnes ou y aura-t-il des conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ca fait un petit moment que ce chapitre attend ! Il y aura une deuxième partie que je posterai quand j'aurai le temps ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

 **Une affaire d'argent**

« Bonjour mes chéris, comment vous allez ? Oui... Oui... j'arrive... calmez-vous. »

J'entre dans l'enclos en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur une patte ou une queue. Je travaille au zoo de Chicago depuis trois ans maintenant et je suis tombée amoureuse des mangoustes. Elles sont adorables et ont l'air de m'apprécier, surtout quand j'apporte la nourriture. Je leur éparpille la nourriture partout dans la paille pour qu'ils la cherchent. Ils courent partout et je les observe avec un énorme sourire. Je les adore ! Je leur change aussi leur ration d'eau puis sors de l'enclos.

Mon talkie sonne tout de suite.

« Oui ?

\- Cassie est malade, tu peux la remplacer pour le spectacle des otaries ?

\- J'y vais tout de suite. »

Je retourne au chariot où toute la nourriture pour les animaux est installée puis parle à mon collègue, Lucas.

« Je dois aller au spectacle des otaries. Tu peux finir le tour seul ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Un petit nouveau ? »

Je lui lance un regard taquin puis prends mes clés du chariot et me dirige vers le parc aquatique des otaries. J'entre dans la loge où Zeke, un soigneur, nourrit les otaries.

« Salut Tris, tu viens sauver le spectacle ?

\- Je vais essayer. Je vais mettre la combi. »

Je prends ma combinaison dans le casier, l'enfile rapidement puis me dirige vers les otaries. Nous avons trois femelles et un mâle. Daisy, Poppy, Lily et Mino. Pour les spectacle de 11 heures et 16 heures, je prendrais Poppy et Mino, puis Daisy et Lily à 14h30.

Je sors d'abord Poppy en lui faisant des câlins et des bisous puis Mino qui me saute presque dessus.

« Bonjour mon grand, tu es content de me voir ? Oh, tu m'as manquée ! »

Je lui donne un poisson puis les emmène tout les deux vers le bassin. Zeke m'ouvre la porte, les otaries filent à côté de moi pour aller dans l'eau. J'accroche le micro à mon oreille puis sors à mon tour. Les gradins sont pleins. C'est parti !

Je m'avance devant tout ce monde et commence le spectacle de vingt minutes. Je me présente, présente les otaries puis commence tout les tours tout en donnant des informations sur les otaries. Zeke me rejoint à un moment car c'est lui qui prendra le relais pendant que je plonge avec les animaux. Un des tours que j'affectionne particulièrement est celui où je fais la planche et l'otarie saute au-dessus de moi sans me toucher.

À la fin du spectacle, Poppy m'aide à sortir du bassin. Les otaries se tiennent à côté de nous et applaudissent en même temps que les spectateurs.

Je jette des poissons dans l'eau, les animaux partent comme des flèches puis Zeke part libérer Lily et Daisy. Je les nourris alors sous le regard des spectateurs qui sont restés pour voir. Je jette le poisson à l'eau quand je sens un coup dans mon flanc droit. Je vois Mino qui me pousse pour pouvoir mettre sa tête dans mon sceau. Je le pousse en lui lançant des poissons pour qu'il me laisse, ce qui fonctionne. Mais il revient à la charge quand il a finit. Je ris en le poussant mais il ne bouge pas. Je regarde les spectateurs. Il y a des enfants qui rigole avec des parents à l'air amusé mais la personne que je vois est un homme qui a un sourire et qui me regarde comme personne ne m'avait jamais regardée. Je suis comme figée sur place devant lui, mes dents mordillent ma lèvre inférieure.

Je ne vois pas la couleur de ses yeux mais ce sourire... Mino me sort de ma transe en me poussant encore une fois alors je jette le contenu du sceau dans le bassin. Je remercie toutes les personnes encore présentes et retourne dans la loge. Je me débarrasse de ma combinaison et me change dans mon uniforme fournis par le zoo. J'appelle Lucas pour lui dire que je le rejoins chez les singes pour les nourrir. Quand je sors, je tombe nez-à-nez avec le bel inconnu.

« Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, je cherche Zeke, je suis un ami !

\- Je vais le chercher.

\- Je peux attendre qu'il sorte sinon. Je tiens à vous dire que le spectacle était captivant. C'est une petit teigne ce... Mino ?

\- Oui, il est très joueur mais très affectueux. Il adore les câlins.

\- Vous parlez de moi, c'est ça ? »

Zeke me chatouille les flancs par derrière et j'explose de rire. Il me lâche rapidement pour saluer son ami.

« Je vais vous laisser, je dois m'occuper des capucins.

\- Tris ! Shauna organise un barbecue vendredi, tu sais pour annoncer la nouvelle... tu viendras ?

\- Bien sûr ! À tout à l'heure ! »

La nouvelle est la grossesse de Shauna. Il ne voulait pas me le dire car Shauna lui a interdit. Cependant, il ne tenait plus et se confiait aux otaries. Je l'ai surpris, j'ai donc été la première à savoir, indirectement.

J'entends demander à l'inconnu s'il sera là aussi. Il lui dit oui. Qui aurait cru que ce moment était le fondement d'une belle histoire d'amour.

/_/_/_/

« Tobias, tu penses que je dois emmener mon maillot de bain ? Il ne fait pas froid en Angleterre ? »

J'entends Tobias rire derrière moi pendant que j'ai le nez dans mon armoire. Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille.

« On va en Angleterre mon cœur, pas en Sibérie. Tu peux en emmener. »

Je prends le maillot de bain une pièce, il rit encore.

« Quoi ?

\- Prends ton bikini, mes parents ne vont pas penser que tu n'es pas une fille bien si tu montres ton corps. »

Je prends le maillot de bain à contre cœur et le jette dans ma valise.

« Pourquoi tu fais déjà ta valise d'ailleurs ? On ne part que dans deux semaines.

\- Je sais mais je ne veux rien oublier.

\- Et même si tu oubliais quelque chose, ma mère peut te dépanner. Et si ce n'est pas possible, il y a des magasins aussi là-bas. »

Je souris en le regardant. Il a raison.

« J'ai peur.

\- Je sais mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveuse. J'ai déjà parlé de toi et mes parents meurent d'envie de te rencontrer.

\- Je ne suis qu'une soigneuse dans un zoo et toi tu es un brillant homme d'affaire, tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

\- On en a déjà parlé. Tu pourrais être une SDF, je t'aimerais quand même. Tu fais un métier que tu adores, les animaux t'aiment beaucoup et tu es épanouie dans ton travail. C'est tout ce que je veux pou toi.

\- Merci. »

Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis regarde ma valise presque pleine. Il reprend mon attention en caressant ma main.

« Je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, ça faisait longtemps. Alors prépare-toi ! Christina a déposé une robe tout à l'heure.

\- Sale petit... tu as tout manigancé !

\- Bien sûr ! Tu me connais maintenant !

\- Je ne l'avouerais pas toujours mais j'adore quand tu me fais des surprises comme ça !

\- Parfait ! Attends toi à plus de surprises dans l'avenir dans ce cas ! »

Il embrasse ma main puis le doigt où se trouve ma bague de fiançailles. Il me laisse seule dans la chambre et je me dirige vers la salle de bain où une magnifique robe m'attend. Elle est bleu nuit et c'est une robe bustier. À l'avant, elle s'arrête un peu au-dessus de mes genoux mais derrière elle doit sûrement toucher le sol si je ne mets pas de talons. Je prends une bonne douche, en profite pour me raser un peu partout là où il faut. Je me sèche un peu les cheveux en sortant puis commence le maquillage. Tobias n'aime pas quand je me maquille de trop alors je travaille un peu mon teint et maquille seulement mes yeux. Je finis mes cheveux en les lissant puis j'attache les mèches avant qui retombent sur mon visage, à l'arrière de ma tête pour dégager mon visage. J'enfile rapidement la robe en faisant attention de ne pas l'abîmer puis je me tortille pour la fermer dans mon dos. Je finis avec les escarpins noirs puis prend mon sac. J'y mets mon porte-monnaie même si je sais que Tobias ne me laissera pas payer. Mais je me dis que Tobias a insisté pour que nos comptes bancaires soient mis en commun quand nous serons mariés, alors il n'y aura plus de question sur qui paiera !

Je retourne dans le salon où Tobias m'attend en jouant sur sa PS4. Mes talons cognent contre le carrelage, ce qui le fait tourner la tête. Il sourit en me voyant et éteint rapidement sa console. Il s'approche puis m'embrasse.

« Tu es magnifique.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je m'approche de son oreille pour y murmurer,

« Je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. À toi de découvrir si je porte une culotte ou pas.

\- Tris... », grogne-t-il.

Je souris en jouant avec sa cravate.

« On y va ?

\- Attends, j'ai aussi une surprise. »

Je ferme les yeux. Le connaissant, il allait me demander de le faire. J'entends un bruit indéfinissable puis je sens quelque chose de froid sur mon cou. Je soupire.

« Tobias... tu n'aurais pas dû... j'ai assez de colliers...

\- Rassure-toi, il ne m'a rien couté ! »

J'ouvre les yeux puis me déplace vers le miroir dans le salon. Je vois une simple petite pierre attaché sur un fil en argent.

« C'est le collier de ma grand-mère. Mon grand-père l'a fabriqué lui même pour leur mariage. Ensuite, ma mère l'a porté à son mariage et comme je n'ai pas de sœur, ma mère me l'a donné pour mon mariage. Pour que ma femme le porte.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et y cache mon visage. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un homme comme ça ?

« Ça va aller ?

\- Merci. Ça compte énormément pour moi.

\- On va se marier, tu ne devrais plus douter de mes sentiments.

\- Je ne doute pas. Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu me le montres assez. »

Il me sourit puis prend ma main.

« Viens, on va être en retard sinon. »

Je pense à notre mariage qui aura lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois. On reste deux semaines chez ses parents puis nous nous marions quatre jours après notre retour. Ça va être serré mais on a tout prévu. Une organisatrice s'occupe de tout la mise en place, nous n'avons qu'à venir nous marier et c'est tout.

Nous sommes dans la voiture quand je recommence à m'inquiéter.

« Qu'ont dit tes parents quand tu leur as dit qu'on se mariait ?

\- Ils étaient étonnés mais c'est normal, on est ensemble depuis seulement un an et demi. Ma mère était inquiète mais je lui ai dit que j'étais sûr de moi et qu'elle devait me faire confiance.

\- Elle n'a rien dit par rapport à mon métier ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir. Elle pensait que tu ne t'intéressais à moi juste pour mon argent, je lui ai expliqué que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'as su pour mon métier qu'après le troisième rendez-vous si je me souviens bien et c'était assez sérieux depuis le deuxième. »

Je rougis en repensant à la soirée du deuxième rendez-vous. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ce soir là mais la soirée était assez chaude et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les températures extrêmes du mois d'août.

Nous arrivons devant le restaurant et je vois que Tobias a encore fait des folies en m'emmenant dans un restaurant étoilé. Il m'embrasse seulement en m'aidant à sortir puis donne les clés de sa voiture au voiturier.

/_/_/_/

Nous attendons que nos bagages arrivent sur le tapis roulant, le vol a été fatiguant mais je suis heureuse d'être arrivée. Ses parents viennent nous chercher, ils doivent sûrement être déjà là ! Je me repose contre Tobias qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ça va ?

\- Fatiguée.

\- On dormira chez mes parents.

\- Ça te fait pas bizarre de les revoir à nouveau après deux ans ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de mes parents. Des coups de téléphones suffisent. »

Nos valises apparaissent et Tobias les attrapent au passage. Nous allons vers les arrivées, difficile de retrouver des personnes que je n'ai vu qu'en photo dans une foule pareille. Je vois des flashs crépiter. Nous étions dans l'avion avec une personne connue ?

Je sens Tobias me tirer par la main vers un couple que je reconnais maintenant. Je sens que je tremble mais Tobias me tient contre lui en m'assurant que tout va bien se passer. Evelyn illumine la pièce avec son sourire quand elle voit Tobias. Elle lui saute au cou et le serre contre elle.

« Regarde-toi ! Tu es tellement beau ! Est-ce que tu as grandi ? Peu importe, je suis contente que tu sois là.

\- Tu m'as aussi manqué, maman. »

Elle l'embrasse sur les joues puis pose ses yeux larmoyants sur moi.

« Tu dois donc être Tris.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mme Eaton. »

Elle me prend aussi dans ses bras, me surprenant.

« Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer enfin ! Tobias m'a tellement parlée de toi ! Tu es aussi belle qu'il le disait. »

Je rougis puis salue Mr. Eaton qui me tend sa main. Je suis heureuse qu'il n'aime pas les contacts physiques.

« Venez, vous devez être épuisés ! Je vous ai préparé la chambre à Tobias, vous y serez très bien. Il fera moins chaud dans la maison, la climatisation fonctionne dans toutes les pièces... »

Evelyn continue de parler de l'aéroport à la voiture jusqu'à leur maison, Marcus esquisse un sourire tout le long et Tobias ne se gêne pas pour dormir. Je ne veux pas lui paraître impolie et m'endormir comme Tobias mais je suis épuisée et ses paroles ont le même effet qu'une berceuse.

Je suis réveillée alors que la voiture est arrêtée. Je vois Evelyn qui me sourit et qui m'informe qu'on est arrivés. Je décide de réveiller Tobias. Il est adorable quand il dort.

Je caresse sa joue puis murmure à son oreille.

« Chéri, réveille-toi. On est arrivés.

\- Hum...

\- Debout, on va se coucher dans un vrai lit après.

\- Mmmm, j'arrive... »

Je l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres puis sors de la voiture. Marcus décharge déjà nos valises.

« Laissez, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Emmène Tobias et allez vous coucher, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

\- Merci. »

J'entre dans la maison avec Tobias mais je ne prends pas la peine de regarder la décoration. J'ai juste besoin d'un lit à ce moment. Tobias me montre sa chambre et on s'écroule sur le matelas.

/_/_/_/

Je suis réveillée avant Tobias ce matin. Ça fait cinq jours que nous sommes ici et je dois dire que je suis devenu assez proche d'Evelyn. Elle a l'air de bien m'aimer.

Je suis assise à la table pour manger mon petit-déjeuner. Evelyn et Marcus sont en face de moi. Je me sers du café puis les observe. Evelyn beurre ses tartines et Marcus lit le journal.

« J'aimerais aller chercher les chocolats préférés de Tobias chez ce confiseur dont il m'a parlée. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer où ça se trouve ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée. Ce n'est vraiment pas loin. Tu marches vers le parc où nous sommes allés hier, tu vas un peu plus loin et au kiosque à journaux, tu tournes à droite. Tu vas tout droit et tu tomberas dessus, tu ne peux pas le rater.

\- Merci. Je vais y aller maintenant pendant qu'il dort. »

Je m'excuse et retourne dans notre chambre. Je me change sans réveiller Tobias, l'embrasse sur le front avant de partir.

Les indications d'Evelyn étaient très claires car j'ai très bien trouvé. Je lui ai acheté pour près d'un kilo de chocolat puis quelques uns pour ses parents. Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrête au kiosque à journaux.

Je lis les titres des magazines peoples. Je vois un magazine qui a pour titre « Les 20 célibataires les plus riches d'Angleterre ». Je regarde dans le magazine et vois des hommes en costume, mais je m'étrangle presque en voyant les chiffres estimés de leur fortune. Je tombe sur la dernière rubrique « Les cœurs qui ne sont plus à prendre ». Il y a cinq pages pour cinq anciens célibataires. C'est en tombant sur la page numéro 4 que je manque de faire tomber mes chocolats. Je peux lire en gras « Tobias Eaton ».

J'achète le magazine puis me dirige vers le parc. Je m'assieds sur un banc et retrouve cette page. Je vois une photo de Tobias en costume et je ne peux pas me tromper. C'est mon Tobias. Il y a même une photo de nous à l'aéroport quand nous sommes arrivés entrain de nous embrasser. Ils parlent de notre mariage et ils parlent de moi. Mon nom, mon âge, mon travail... Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, il m'a menti. Il devrait savoir que je me fiche de l'argent qu'il a sur son compte en banque mais ça... Je regarde le chiffre à côté de lui ! 430 millions ?!

« Putain de merde ! », dis-je à voix haute.

Je prends le magazine sous le bras et retourne à la maison. Je vois Evelyn qui jardine devant la maison.

« Où est-il ? Demandé-je sèchement.

\- Il dort encore il me semble... Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je passe à côté d'elle et cours dans les escaliers. En effet, il dort encore. Je lui lance les chocolats dessus, ce qui le fait sauter.

« Qu'est-ce que... Oh c'est toi !

\- 430 millions ? Crié-je.

\- De quoi tu parles ?... Oh...

\- Oui... Oh... Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ?

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Putain, on devait se marier !

\- Devait ? Non, non, non... on doit se marier. Ça ne change rien, je t'aime toujours autant, avec ou sans argent. S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça !

\- Comment tu veux que je te fasse confiance ? Tu sais que je me fiche de ton argent, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'avec toi je pouvais avoir une vie normale ! On se fiche de qui je suis en Amérique. Depuis que je suis petit, je suis listé dans les magazines comme un des plus grands héritiers d'Angleterre. Avec toi, j'étais juste Tobias, l'homme d'affaire. L'argent que j'avais je l'avais gagné par moi-même, ce n'est pas l'argent que j'ai eu de ma famille en ne faisant rien.

\- C'est comme ça que tu payais tout ? Les cadeaux, les restaurants, les belles vacances... tout.

\- Je voulais que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce que je veux. Je voulais que tu ais le mariage de princesse dont tu as toujours rêvé. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Je pense au mariage. Tobias a payé ma robe sans que je ne puisse connaître le prix, il voulait que je me fasse plaisir.

« Ma robe... je veux son prix.

\- Tris...

\- Son prix !

\- 35 000 dollars.

\- Quoi ! Et le mariage en entier ?

\- 200 000. »

Je cache mon visage dans mes mains en m'asseyant sur le lit.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère... j'ai toujours dit à mes parents que je voulais un mariage simple comme eux... On en a parlé quelques jours avant leur mort. J'ai toujours voulu respecter cette promesse. Et maintenant tu m'offres un mariage presque plus cher que ma maison d'enfance.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

\- Quand est-ce que tu me l'aurais dit ?

\- C'était prévu...Je voulais te le dire cette semaine mais ça n'a jamais été le bon moment. Je sais que c'est difficile à digérer.

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

\- Attends, s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi que tu ne m'en veux pas.

\- On en reparle après. »

Je sors dans le jardin et m'assieds sur la balancelle. Je vois que la maison est plutôt modeste et ça m'étonne pour des millionnaires.

Je mets ça de côté dans mon esprit et pense à Tobias. On avait tout prévu dans notre vie, j'étais heureuse. Je le suis encore mais ça a tout bouleversé. Comment a-t-il pu me mentir sur tout ça ?

Et puis, on voulait un bébé. C'est vrai qu'un bébé coûte cher et que ça nous aiderait mais j'aurais l'impression de profiter de lui. Je place une main sur mon ventre, ça fait deux-trois jours que je soupçonne une grossesse mais j'ai peur de vérifier. Et si ça s'avérait être vrai, maintenant je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas – et ne veux pas le quitter – pour ça mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Je lève les yeux. Evelyn me sourit et me tend une limonade. Je l'accepte en souriant et hoche la tête.

« Tobias m'a parlée. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Trahie. Humiliée. Déçue.

\- Je comprends... J'ai vécu exactement le même chose. Sauf que je l'ai découvert après notre mariage.

\- Comment ?

\- Je jetais un coup d'œil sur notre compte bancaire et j'ai failli m'étrangler en voyant le chiffre. Dis-toi que j'étais enceinte de presque huit mois quand je l'ai appris. Marcus a regretté ce jour là de m'avoir menti. Depuis, on ne se cache plus rien. Alors je sais que c'est difficile mais Tobias voulait bien faire et ne pas t'ajouter un stress supplémentaire avec le mariage.

\- Vous étiez enceinte ?

\- Oui, j'étais bien ronde le jour de mon mariage. Je voulais partir mais j'étais enceinte et on venait de se marier. Je me doute bien que tu as envie d'espace... Je vais être honnête, je n'ai jamais vu Tobias aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec toi. Vous êtes très beaux ensemble et j'ai hâte d'avoir des petits enfants. »

Je souris et regarde le sol. Il m'a menti mais je l'aime et si je suis vraiment enceinte, on devra trouver un moyen de régler ce soucis.

« Evelyn... je pense être enceinte...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais ça fait quelques jours que j'ai des symptômes et je ne sais pas...

\- Tu devrais faire un test, tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

\- J'irais en acheter demain mais j'ai peur. On en a parlé mais pas pour tout de suite...

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, Tobias sera heureux. »

Il y a un moment de silence avant que je reprenne.

« Pourquoi vous avez cette maison alors que vous pourriez avoir quelque chose de plus grand ?

\- C'est une maison que l'on possède et qu'on loue en général. Tobias voulait te parler avant de te montrer la vraie maison. Tu aurais tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait. J'ai seulement accepté car il a promis de t'en parler. »

Je hoche la tête en soupirant. Je lève les yeux et vois Tobias qui se demande s'il doit venir ou pas. Evelyn le voit aussi et se lève. Elle me caresse la tête en souriant.

« Ça va aller. »

Tobias approche doucement puis s'assied.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne prenais pas notre relation au sérieux.

\- On va se marier, pourquoi je ne prendrais pas notre relation au sérieux ? Je m'en veux de te l'avoir caché mais ne me quitte pas. »

Je souris en le regardant.

« Qui a dit que j'allais te quitter ? Je t'aime. »

Il semble soulagé et se détend immédiatement.

« Plus de secrets entre nous. D'accord ? »

Il glisse son bras autour de moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je sais que je dois lui parler de mes suspicions. Je m'écarte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« A ce propos, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... Je ne suis pas certaine, je comptais vérifier demain.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Tu te souviens quand j'étais pas bien en début de semaine et que je n'arrivais pas à manger. Je pense être enceinte.

\- Enceinte ? Mais... mais... il faut qu'on aille voir un médecin !

\- Du calme, rien n'est certain. Je vais acheter un test à la pharmacie demain et s'il est positif, on ira voir un medecin. Ça te va ?

\- On peut chercher le test maintenant ?

\- Je pense que les pharmacies sont fermées. Demain, à la première heure.

\- Si on a pas le choix... »

Je caresse sa joue alors qu'il commence à bouder.

« Je te promets qu'on ira. Je suis toute aussi impatiente que toi.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Il m'embrasse encore avant que nous rejoignons ses parents. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne mentionne ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que nous devons encore en parler mais pour ce soir, nos esprits sont bloqués sur l'éventuel bébé.

/_/_/_/

Je me réveille avec un mal de ventre horrible. Je sors du lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je m'assieds sur les toilettes, la douleur se calme légèrement. Je regarde l'intérieur de ma culotte, il y a du sang. J'ai juste envie de pleurer car je fais un rapide calcul dans ma tête et je devais bien avoir mes règles aujourd'hui. Je cherche des tampons dans la salle de bain puis en prends un. J'entends des coups à la porte qui me font sursauter.

« Tris ? Tu es prête ? On doit y aller ! »

Je sors de la pièce et tombe dans les bras de Tobias en pleurant. Il me serre immédiatement.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il va pas !

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai mes règles. »

Je fonds en larmes contre lui. Il me serre fermement.

« Shh... calme-toi... tu es sûre ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûre, espèce d'idiot !

\- Ok, j'ai rien dit !.. Si ça se trouve tu es enceinte ! J'ai lu des articles où des femmes enceintes avaient leurs règles. On peut faire un test quand même ? S'il te plaît ?

\- D'accord ! Mais j'ai plus d'espoir. »

Il essuie mes larmes.

« On verra bien. »

Nous nous habillons puis nous partons sans petit déjeuner. Je prends une bouteille d'eau que je bois dans la voiture. Nous prenons trois tests différents dans la pharmacie puis nous allons payer. Je demande quand même à la pharmacienne si c'est possible d'avoir ses règles en en étant enceinte et elle me dit que même si c'est rare, ça peut arriver.

En rentrant à la maison, nous courrons vers la salle de bain. Je fais pipi sur les trois tests avec Tobias à côté de moi. On se connaît assez bien pour ne plus être gênés et pour le moment, être embarrassée est le cadet de mes soucis. Je les place dans l'évier en attendant. Je fais les cent pas alors que Tobias est assis sur le bord de la baignoire. On attend les quelques minutes nécessaires.

« Tobias ? Si c'est positif ?

\- Alors on aura une famille.

\- Et si c'est négatif ?

\- On devra réessayer alors. »

Je souris nerveusement. La minuterie sur mon téléphone sonne et nos regards se croisent. Il se lève pour regarder les tests.

« Alors ?

\- Oui et non...

\- Comment ça ? »

Je m'approche pour regarder les tests, deux négatifs et un positif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On attend une semaine et on recommence, proposé-je.

\- C'est la meilleure solution je pense. »

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et on se retrouve pour la suite ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos messages mais ils m'ont tous touchée. Je suis très contente de voir que le début vous plait.**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité, ça compte énormément pour moi ! Mille merci !**

 **Pour Swan2015, je n'ai pas oublié la suite que je t'ai promis ! Je bloque un peu sur un thème mais je n'ai pas oublié. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'écrire le plus rapidement possible !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Chapitre 2**

Nous nous embrassons quelques minutes avant de nous décider à sortir de la salle de bain. Nous allons dans la cuisine, Marcus y lit son journal et Evelyn cuisine tout en lui parlant.

« Tu arrives à imaginer ce bébé ? Il sera adorable !

\- Tu ne sais même pas si elle est enceinte.

\- Même si ce n'est pas pour maintenant, un jour ça arrivera ! Tu crois qu'on devrait déménager ? Ils vivent en Amérique, on ne les verra jamais !

\- Laisse-les vivre leur vie. Ils décideront ce qu'ils veulent et si tu veux déménager, tu leur demandes à eux.

\- Pourquoi ça ne te touche pas ? On va avoir un petit-fils ou une petite-fille.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr. Le jour où ils nous le confirment, je réagirai comme il se doit. »

Elle se retourne pour continuer sa cuisine. Nous entrons ensemble dans la cuisine, Marcus lève les yeux. Evelyn se retourne.

« Alors ?

\- Deux négatifs et un positif. On refera un test la semaine prochaine.

\- Vous n'allez pas voir un médecin ? »

Tobias me regarde, selon lui c'est à moi de décider.

« Je ne sais pas... faisons d'abord le test la semaine prochaine. Je préfère qu'un test me dise que c'est négatif plutôt qu'un médecin. »

Evelyn me sourit mais Marcus fronce les sourcils.

« Allez, viens t'asseoir ma puce, me dit Evelyn. Viens manger quelque chose. »

Tobias s'assied à côté de moi et caresse ma cuisse sous la table. Je lie nos doigts pour prendre de sa force.

/_/_/_/

Une semaine plus tard, nous sommes emmitouflés dans la couverture dans le vrai manoir Eaton. Nous avons déménagés il y a quelques jours pour que je puisse voir la vraie maison de Tobias et elle est énorme. Nous sommes devant la télé mais je ne regarde pas l'émission. Je sais que j'ai été froide avec Tobias et qu'il en souffre énormément.

« Ça va ?

\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

\- Je le sais ça.

\- Je ne veux pas de toute cette attention !

\- Hum... tu sais qu'il y aura des journalistes au mariage ?

\- Oui mais on ne pourra rien y faire alors autant me faire à l'idée, soupiré-je.

\- Tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Oui. Mais j'essaie de te pardonner.

\- Pour le mariage ou pour le bébé ?

\- Les deux ? Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas mais j'ai du mal à te faire confiance. Comment est-ce que je peux être certaine que tu me dises la vérité maintenant ?

\- Tu ne peux pas mais je te promets sur tout ce que je possède que je ne te mentirai plus jamais. Je ne compte pas te perdre. »

Je caresse sa joue puis me rallonge sans le regarder. Il glisse sa main sur mon ventre puis commence à remonter vers ma poitrine mais je stoppe sa main. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de ça. Mon esprit est totalement embrouillé.

Je veux le croire, vraiment, mais j'ai peur. Ce n'était qu'une histoire d'argent cette fois, que se passera-t-il si un jour il me trompe et me ment encore ?

Non ! Il ne me trompera jamais. Il ne me briserait pas le cœur comme ça.

Mais comment en être sûre ? C'est comme ça que ça marche dans le monde de l'argent. Les hommes trompent leurs femmes et les femmes font comme si elles ne savaient rien en séchant leurs larmes avec des billets.

Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Moi, je veux une vraie histoire d'amour, comme celle de mes parents. Je veux un mari qui sera heureux de rentrer le soir, que ce soit pour me retrouver moi toute seule ou avec des enfants. Je veux un mari en qui je peux avoir confiance les yeux fermés. Un homme qui pourra garder précieusement mon cœur dans ses mains sans le détruire. Et pour l'instant, même si Tobias est l'homme de ma vie, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

Je me lève du canapé et monte sans un bruit vers la chambre à Tobias. Je prends mes affaires et les place dans une chambre d'amis, la plus éloignée de Tobias. Je sors mon ordinateur portable et cherche le prochain vol en direction de Chicago. Il y en a un à 6 heures demain matin alors je prends un billet et prépare mes affaires. J'appelle alors un taxi pour qu'il vienne me récupérer à deux heures du matin.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte puis la poignée bouge. Heureusement que j'ai pensé à fermer à clé.

« Mon cœur, tu es là ?

\- Oui, dis-je avec la voix serrée.

\- Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait.

\- On peut en parler demain ? J'ai besoin d'être seule ce soir.

\- Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

\- Je vais bien. On en parle demain... Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime comme un fou. Bonne nuit. »

Je ne réponds pas et attends que ses pas s'éloignent. Je me roule en boule sur le lit et attends que le temps passe. J'écris une petite note pour Tobias que je laisse sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je suis retournée à Chicago. J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Je t'aime plus que tout et pourtant, ça va nous faire du bien d'être un peu séparés. J'espère que tu comprendras.

Tris.

P-S : Un grand merci à vous, Evelyn et Marcus. Vous m'avez accueillie à bras ouverts et je vous en suis reconnaissante. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'être partie sans vous remercier. »

J'attends le taxi qui arrive pile à l'heure. Le trajet est rapide. Le vol vers Chicago est rapide.

Je prends un autre taxi pour me ramener chez nous mais dès que je rentre dans la maison, je fonds en larmes. Tout ça me fait penser à Tobias. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

Je ne perds pas de temps et me dépêche d'aller chez Christina. Je frappe violemment, je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'ai besoin d'elle maintenant. Elle ouvre la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés.

« Tris ? Je croyais que tu étais en Angleterre ?

\- Je viens de rentrer... Je-Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr. »

On s'assied sur le canapé. Will est aussi là, il a l'air de dormir sur place.

« Chéri, tu peux nous apporter des cafés ?

\- Ok...

\- Merci. À nous deux maintenant... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Tobias ?

\- Chez ses parents.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il m'a menti. Il-je...

\- Calme-toi. Inspire profondément. Il t'a menti, ok... mais n'en fait pas trop. Tout les hommes mentent à un moment ou un autre...

\- Il est millionnaire. »

Sa mâchoire se décroche. Pendant quelques secondes, elle essaie de former des mots en vain.

« D'accord... on va tout remettre dans l'ordre. Quand l'as-tu découvert ?

\- Il y a une semaine. J'ai essayé de comprendre et de ne pas lui en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- C'est normal, c'est trop frais encore. Il va te falloir du temps.

\- Le mariage est dans deux semaines !

\- Peut-être... la question est : veux-tu encore te marier ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Je t'aime comme ma sœur alors je te dis ce que je lui dirais. Si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, ne le fais pas. Je ne te parle pas forcément d'annuler le mariage mais tu peux le repousser. Personne ne t'en voudras.

\- Je l'aime encore, c'est pas ça le problème. Je n'ai juste plus confiance en lui.

\- Et c'est normal. Vous en avez parlé ?

\- Un peu. Je sais qu'il m'aime mais imagine qu'un jour il me trompe et me mente à ce sujet. Comment est-ce que je peux le croire ?

\- Il ne le ferrait pas Tris. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a de l'argent qu'il est comme les hommes infidèles et bourrés de fric dont on entend parler dans les magazines.

\- J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas forcément. On verra bien combien de temps il prend pour venir. Tu as ton téléphone ?

\- Je l'ai éteint.

\- Ne l'allume pas. Il viendra, j'en suis certaine.

\- D'accord... si tu le dis... »

Elle me prend dans ses bras en caressant mon dos.

« Allez viens, on va prendre un petit-déjeuner quelque part.

\- C'est gentil mais on ne va pas laisser Will tout seul.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il devait partir au golf avec son père et son frère de toutes façons, tu nous as réveillés 20 minutes avant l'alarme. Allez, on y va. »

Elle lie son bras au mien sur le chemin et tente tout ce qu'elle peut pour me faire rire. C'est vraiment la seule personne qui arrive à me redonner le sourire... après Tobias.

On commande des petits pains au chocolat, du pain, de la confiture, du jus de fruit, enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour un petit-déjeuner royal. On passe plus de deux heures dans ce café et il est déjà près de 12h alors nous décidons de commander des salades à emporter et nous nous installons dans un parc.

J'ai envie de regarder mon téléphone pour savoir si Tobias s'est inquiété. Il est imprévisible, m'a-t-il appelée plusieurs fois ? Que fait-il maintenant ?

On mange tranquillement puis nous allons chez elle où nous passons la journée à nous goinfrer de pop corn en regardant des films.

Comme ce matin, je regarde souvent mon téléphone avec une folle envie de l'allumer. Christina a l'air de le remarquer.

« Allume-le. Il est déjà 18h, on va voir comment il a réagit. »

Je ne me fais pas prier et l'allume. Je tape mon code puis attends. Et j'attends. Encore. Et encore... mais rien ne se passe. Il n'a pas essayé de me contacter.

« Rien. »

Christina fronce les sourcils en prenant mon téléphone. Elle relève les yeux et elle voit bien que j'ai la gorge serrée.

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? On va passer les prochains jours ensemble, on va manger de la glace et tu vas te reposer parce que tu as eu des jours stressants.

\- Christina ? Je pense être enceinte. J'ai fait des tests la semaine dernière, deux négatifs et un positif. Je dois vérifier. Maintenant.

\- Je... ok, on y va. »

On replace le pop corn sur la table basse et on se dépêche d'acheter des tests dans une pharmacie. On retourne chez elle. Elle me pousse dans la salle de bain et referme la porte derrière moi.

« Fais ça bien ! Je veux savoir si tu caches ma future nièce derrière ta couche de graisse, crie-t-elle à travers la porte.

\- Hey ! »

Elle rit bruyamment.

Je fais pipi sur les tests et attends en me lavant les mains. Je la laisse entrer et on attend. Après cinq minutes de silence, je prends une inspiration et regarde ce qu'ils me disent.

Je soupire de soulagement en voyant que les tests sont négatifs. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue et je me jette dans les bras de Christina. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à ma réaction.

« Tu es enceinte ? Ça y est ?

\- Non... c'est négatif ! C'est négatif ! C'est parfait !

\- Tu es sûre ? Je croyais que tu voulais des enfants ?

\- Oui mais pas comme ça. Pas quand le père de mes enfants a perdu toute ma confiance. Pas quand le mariage risque d'être repoussé... ou annulé.

\- Tu veux rompre avec lui ?

\- Non ! Je pensais plus à un break. »

J'entends un 'boum' sur la porte fermée, une grande inspiration puis une voix plus que familière.

« On ferra ce que tu veux, mon cœur. »

Je regarde Christina qui me sourit.

« Il vient d'arriver... pendant que tu faisais les tests. »

J'ouvre la porte doucement, Tobias se retient à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Négatif ?

\- Oui. », dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il place ses mains sur son visage et s'éloigne de moi en marchant. Il prend de grandes inspirations. Christina s'éclipse rapidement pour nous laisser notre espace. Il se retourne à un moment.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu as vérifié ?

\- Christina a vérifié. C'est peut-être pour le mieux. On n'était pas prêt pour ça.

\- Pour le mieux ? Comme ça tu peux me quitter plus facilement ?

\- Non, pas du tout. On a beaucoup de choses à mettre à plat. Un bébé nous aurait forcé à faire des choix qui n'est pas forcément ce dont nous avons besoin.

\- Comme annuler le mariage, réplique-t-il froidement.

\- Tobias...

\- Non. Ecoute-moi maintenant. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour te faire comprendre que tu es tout ce que je veux. Je t'aime comme un fou. Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi. La culpabilité de t'avoir menti me ronge de l'intérieur. Je sais que c'était mal et que j'aurais dû être sincère avec toi. Quand je t'ai offert le collier de ma grand-mère... il ne m'a rien coûté et pourtant, il a une valeur sentimentale pour moi et je te l'ai offert. Tout n'est pas une histoire d'argent.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, ça sera toujours une histoire d'argent. Tu es né dans ce milieu, tu as ta place, moi non. Je passerai toujours pour cette jeune profiteuse qui en a pour l'argent de son mari.

\- Mais on s'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent. On sera ensemble, ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. Et quand on fêtera nos cinquante ans de mariage, ils verront qu'ils se sont trompés. »

Il s'approche puis place ses mains sur mes joues et son front sur le mien.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça m'a fait de retrouver ton mot. De savoir que tu m'avais quitté.

\- Je ne t'ai pas... »

Il me tait avec son pouce sur mes lèvres.

« Tu m'as quitté. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, tu es partie sans me prévenir. Aucune explication, rien du tout. Alors maintenant, comment puis-je être certain que tu ne me quitteras plus jamais comme ça en pleine nuit ? La réponse est que je ne le sais pas mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Je suis bien trop amoureux pour te laisser partir. Et si je finis avec le cœur brisé parce que tu seras partie et bien, ça sera la cas mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, on est ensemble. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

\- Dans la santé et la maladie.

\- Dans la richesse et la pauvreté. »

Je souris puis me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il me serre dans ses bras fermement et me soulève comme pour être sûr que je suis bien là. Je repousse ma tête quelques secondes.

« Comment tu as fait pour venir si vite ?

\- J'ai pris le jet privé. »

Je souris et l'embrasse partout sur le visage.

« Et tes parents ? Ils ne m'en veulent pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Ma mère a même lourdement insinué que c'était de ma faute. »

Nous décidons de rentrer à la maison. Nous avons encore des choses à mettre au clair mais tout va bien. Pour l'instant, entre lui et moi, tout va bien.

/_/_/_/

Nous nous promenons main dans la main sur une plage de Floride. Il a sa chemise déboutonnée de deux boutons et sa cravate ouverte alors que j'ai ma robe de mariée. La fête bat encore son plein dans le parc mais nous nous sommes éclipsés pour observer le coucher de soleil ensemble. Nous marchons tout doucement pour profiter de l'air plus frais du bord de mer. Nous sommes mariés maintenant. Et même si nous avons eu des moments difficiles, nous sommes plus heureux que jamais. La journée a tout simplement été magique. Tobias a tout fait pour que ça soit parfait et ça l'a été. Le lieu du mariage a été privatisé ce qui nous a permis de nous marier loin des paparazzis.

Les autres doivent probablement nous chercher à l'heure qu'il est. Ça n'a aucune importance. Je suis avec mon mari.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma taille donc je lève automatiquement les yeux vers Tobias. Ses yeux pétillent de bonheur et pourtant il ne sourit pas, je m'arrête alors et place mes mains sur ses joues.

« Ça va toi ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je sais pas, tu as une petite mine.

\- Excuse-moi. Je pensais au fait que tout ça aurait pu ne pas se passer... à cause de moi.

\- Ne pense pas à ça. Tu as su trouver les mots qu'il faut et maintenant, je suis heureuse.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Et ce mariage était parfait ! Je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais un mariage simple mais je dois avouer que tu as rendu ce moment magique. Merci.

\- Et tu n'as pas encore vu ce que j'ai prévu pour notre lune de miel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je te le dis si tu promets de ne pas paniquer. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, j'ai peur de ce qu'il a fait.

« Je m'attends au pire.

\- Ne dis pas ça... J'ai... en quelques sortes... loué une île ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça ne m'a rien coûté ! Promis !

\- Elle est à toi cette île ?

\- Oui et non. Elle est à ma grand-mère mais elle m'a dit que je serais le propriétaire si elle venait à mourir. Elle ne l'utilise pas donc c'est comme si elle était à moi.

\- Il va falloir que je m'y fasse à tout ça...au luxe.

\- On n'est pas obligé. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour fêter notre mariage. Après ça, on pourra avoir une vie complètement normale si tu le souhaites.

\- Merci. »

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi. Quand j'y pense, j'ai failli gâcher ce qu'on a car j'étais trop têtue pour le laisser parler.

« Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais tu es à couper le souffle aujourd'hui, murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux.

\- Une vingtaine de fois seulement !

\- Je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir. »

On observe les derniers rayons du soleil se cacher dans les eaux sombres de l'océan avant de retourner sur le lieu de la fête. Christina nous tombe tout de suite dessus.

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Si vous êtes partis pour commencer votre lune de miel...

\- Christina ! Crié-je. On est allés voir le coucher de soleil.

\- Si tu le dis... enfin bref, Caleb cherchait Tobias il y a cinq minutes.

\- Je vais le chercher alors. »

Tobias m'embrasse puis disparaît pour chercher mon frère. Je retourne alors vers les tables où nos familles et amis sont installés. Sur la piste de danse, je vois le grand-père de Tobias et sa mère danser ensemble. Sa grand-mère se retrouve alors seule, assise à sa table. Je m'approche d'elle, ça fait un moment que je voulais lui parler.

« Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Bien entendu, ma chérie. »

Je prends quelques secondes à m'asseoir afin de m'assurer que ma robe ne me gêne pas.

« Vous passez une bonne soirée ? Demandé-je.

\- C'est parfait ! Je n'ai jamais vu mon petit Tobias aussi heureux. Et toi, tu es magnifique.

\- Merci. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour ce collier.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est Tobias qui a fait son choix.

\- A ce sujet... est-ce que ça vous dérange vous que je ne sois qu'une soigneuse dans un zoo ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré si tu avais fait un autre métier. Et ton métier n'a pas d'importance, tant que tu es amoureuse de mon petit-fils, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

\- Oui, je l'aime. Plus que tout.

\- C'est bien, dit-elle en prenant ma main. J'espère que vous me donnerez bientôt des arrières petits-enfants.

\- On en a parlé. Ça pourrait arrivé très bientôt.

\- J'espère, je n'ai pas toute la vie devant moi. »

Je m'apprête à répondre quand une voix masculine me coupe la parole.

« Ne dis pas ça, mamie. Tu es encore toute jeune !

\- Ah te voilà toi !

\- Excuse-moi, Caleb voulait me parler. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais danser avec ma femme si tu le permets.

\- Amusez-vous vous bien ! »

Elle embrasse ma joue puis prend la main de Tobias. Il embrasse le dos de sa main puis m'aide à me lever et nous allons vers la piste. Il y a des couples qui dansent et nous commençons aussi. On se laisse porter par la musique.

« Alors, de quoi vous parliez avec mamie ?

\- Elle veut qu'on ait des enfants.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Que ça pouvait arriver très bientôt.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. »

Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« On pourrait commencer dès ce soir, tu ne penses pas ? »

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouvera pour une histoire ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu une idée que j'ai tenté de développer. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura encore un chapitre, j'ai une idée mais je ne sais pas trop encore comment la mettre en page.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Je place mon sac sur le lit alors que Tobias donne un pourboire au bagagiste. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde la vue sur le lac devant moi.

Tobias a une réunion importante ici, à Montreux en Suisse, et comme il devait partir une semaine, il m'a emmenée avec lui. Il a insisté pour nous loger dans un hôtel luxueux. D'abord, j'ai protesté puis quand j'ai vu les photos de l'hôtel, je ne pouvais que me laisser convaincre.

Ça va faire déjà six mois que nous sommes mariés et deux mois que je suis enceinte. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que je viens de le remarquer. Je suis allée voir un médecin qui m'a affirmé que c'était possible de ne pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite, que des situations de stress peuvent me faire penser à autre chose. C'est vrai qu'entre la situation avant le mariage et les problèmes de santé de notre tigre blanc au zoo m'a fait penser à autre chose. C'est lorsque j'ai commencé à prendre du poids que je me suis posé la question. J'ai fait un test de grossesse qui s'est avéré positif. Je suis allée voir le médecin qui me l'a confirmé, hier. J'attends juste le bon moment pour l'annoncer à Tobias.

En parlant du loup, il s'approche en enlaçant mon ventre. Je place mes mains sur les siennes, j'ai tellement envie de lui dire maintenant.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu fatiguée.

-C'est normal. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai une réunion cet après-midi. Dors un petit peu puis va au Spa. On ira au restaurant ce soir.

\- Tu sais à quelle heure tu reviendras ?

\- Autour de 17h je pense. J'ai déjà réservé une table au restaurant pour 19 h. Alors ne penses à rien d'autres que de te détendre. »

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais il ne me laisse pas l'approfondir.

« Je dois aller m'habiller. On reprendra ça tout à l'heure. Je te le promets.

-Je t'aime.

-Pas autant que moi. »

Il prend son costume et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se préparer alors que j'ouvre la porte vers la terrasse. Je laisse l'air frais entrer dans la chambre pendant que je déballe nos affaires. J'ai emporté deux-trois robes de soirées pour pouvoir aller au restaurant avec Tobias et au dîner d'affaire dans deux jours. Je rencontrerai des clients à Tobias ainsi que des collaborateurs importants, je suis un peu nerveuse.

Il ressort de la salle de bain puis s'assied sur le lit pour mettre ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Quand il a fini, je sens son regard alors que je range nos sous-vêtements dans un tiroir. Je me retourne et le surprends.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

-Ma femme est canon. »

Je m'approche de lui en souriant alors qu'il se lève. Je noue sa cravate comme d'habitude. Il sait que j'adore le faire.

Je glisse mes mains sur son torse quand j'ai fini et l'embrasse amoureusement.

« On se revoit tout à l'heure.

-Oui. Je vais au spa donc si je ne suis pas là à 17h, tu sauras où me chercher.

-Je les ai appelés pour toi, tu auras droit à un massage californien et d'une séance au sauna. »

Il m'embrasse encore une fois avant de s'en aller. Je finis de ranger nos affaires avant de me rendre au spa. Je suis immédiatement accueillie par une réceptionniste très souriante. Elle porte un uniforme avec un badge portant son nom et un chignon attaché à la perfection sans aucune mèche de cheveux qui se perd.

« Bonjour, Madame Eaton ! Puis-je vous aider ?

-Bonjour, mon mari vous a appelé il me semble.

-C'est exact. Il vous a réservé un massage californien et une séance au sauna. Vous pouvez choisir l'ordre dans lequel vous souhaitez les effectués.

\- C'est à ce propos… mon mari n'a sûrement pas dû vous préciser que je suis enceinte.

\- En effet, nous ne savions pas. Nous ne vous recommandons pas ces séances. Les huiles essentielles sont trop agressives et le sauna est mauvais pour le bébé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons des massages réservés aux femmes enceintes. Toutes nos félicitations Mme Eaton.

-Merci.

\- Vous pouvez suivre notre jeune stagiaire qui vous accompagnera jusqu'à votre salle. »

Je la remercie encore puis suit la jeune fille. Elle s'écarte pour me laisser entrer.

« Vous pouvez vous déshabiller et laisser vos vêtements sur votre gauche. Vous pouvez vous installer sur la table et ma collègue arrivera dans quelques minutes. »

Cette séance était plus que nécessaire, je m'en rends compte quand le massage est terminé et que je me sens mille fois plus légère. Je m'habille à nouveau et retourne à la chambre. Tobias dort sur le lit en boxer. Je regarde l'heure, il n'est que 17h15, nous avons un peu de temps avant de devoir repartir. Je mets en marche l'alarme sur mon téléphone puis me blottit dans les bras de mon mari.

Je suis réveillée par sa main dans mes cheveux. Je grogne de bien-être sous son toucher.

« Mmm…

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Détendue.

-La réceptionniste m'a dit que tu n'as pas fait le sauna et le massage californien. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'avais pas tellement envie de transpirer et j'ai vu un autre massage qui me plaisait plus. Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je pensais juste que tu aimais ce que j'ai réservé.

-Et c'est le cas… mais pas aujourd'hui… je me sentais un peu différente.

-D'accord. En tout cas, je suis content de voir que tu en as profité.

-Merci. »

Il m'embrasse puis sourit.

« Quoi ?

-Tu sens la crème.

-Oh… je vais prendre une douche de toute façon. »

Une heure plus tard, nous nous rendons dans un restaurant gastronomique près de l'hôtel. Je sais que ce soir est l'occasion idéale pour lui annoncer. L'hôtesse du restaurant confirme notre réservation avant qu'un maître d'hôtel ne nous conduise à notre table. L'un des serveurs me tire la chaise pour m'aider à m'asseoir avant de nous donner les cartes et de nous laisser.

« Merci de m'inviter ici ce soir. Ça compte énormément pour moi.

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent. Juste entre nous, dans un endroit calme et devant un très bon repas.

-Mmm… je pourrais m'y faire. »

Il prend ma main pour l'embrasser. Un serveur s'approche pour prendre nos commandes d'apéritifs.

« Deux coupes de champagne, s'il vous plait. Demande Tobias.

-Oh non. Je préfèrerai quelque chose de plus rafraichissant et sans alcool s'il vous plait.

-Nous vous proposons notre cocktail sans alcool du jour à base de fruits exotiques.

\- Avec plaisir, j'en prendrais un.

-Un autre pour moi aussi alors. »

Le serveur s'éloigne.

« Tu aurais pu prendre du champagne.

-D'habitude c'est toi qui en prend tout de suite. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? … Tu es un peu bizarre ces derniers temps, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Oh… tu as remarqué ? En fait, je voulais t'en parler plus tard mais je ne tiens plus. »

Il fronce les sourcils en reprenant mes mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis allée chez le médecin hier et il a trouvé quelque chose…

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'un dentiste puisse trouver quelque chose de grave.

-Oui, mais je n'étais pas chez le dentiste.

-Comment ça ? Où est-ce que tu étais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Le serveur dépose nos boissons alors que Tobias est à deux doigts de sauter sur la table pour me secouer et lui avouer ce qu'il y a.

« Tris ! dit-il fermement. Dis-moi !

-Je suis enceinte, Tobias.

\- Quoi ? Souffle-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire plus fort ici… J'attends ton enfant. »

Il me regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire puis une larme coule sur sa joue. Je l'essuie avec ma main avant qu'il n'emprisonne ma main dans la sienne et l'embrasse.

« Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui… depuis deux mois.

\- Deux mois ? ... C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas allée au sauna aujourd'hui ? »

Je ris à sa façon de penser sous le choc de cette annonce.

\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Près de 48 heures plus tard, je suis au bras de Tobias lors du cocktail organisé par ses collaborateurs pour des nouveaux clients. C'est un monde que je ne connais pas et qui me rend plus que nerveuse. J'ai peur de nuire à sa réputation en faisant quelque chose de travers. Alors je ne bouge pas et ne dis rien. Un serveur nous propose des coupes de champagne mais Tobias intervient avant.

« Vous pouvez nous apporter un verre sans alcool pour ma femme ? Du thé glacé serait parfait.

-Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Il s'éloigne alors que je souris à mon mari.

« Tu me connais par cœur. »

Je l'embrasse amoureusement mais brièvement. Le serveur revient avec un verre sur son plateau ainsi qu'une coupe de champagne pour Tobias.

« Merci beaucoup.

-Je vous en prie, Madame Eaton. »

Je prends une gorgée de la boisson avant qu'un couple s'approche. Tobias sourit et serre la main de l'homme.

« Max, content de te voir. Dana, toujours aussi radieuse. »

Il fait la bise à la femme puis enroule son bras autour de moi.

« Tris, je te présente Max, le plus vieux de nos collaborateurs et Dana, sa femme. Ils sont un peu comme mon oncle et ma tante. Max, Dana, je vous présente ma femme, Tris. »

Max prend ma main pour en embrasser le dos puis Dana me prend au dépourvu en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Oh Tobias, elle est magnifique. Et les rumeurs ont l'air d'être vraies.

-Les rumeurs ? demandé-je.

-Oui. »

Elle place sa main sur mon ventre où j'ai remarqué qu'une petite bosse apparaît. Mais il faut vraiment y faire attention pour le voir.

« Alors ?

-Oui, Tris est enceinte. », affirme Tobias.

Le couple nous félicite mais nous ne pouvons pas passer trop de temps à discuter avec eux car Tobias se doit de discuter avec tout le monde avant le repas. De toute façon, je serai installée à côté de Dana alors il sera facile pour moi de discuter avec elle toute la soirée.

Et pourtant, une de mes craintes se réalise lorsqu'à mon retour du petit coin, Tobias est très proche d'une jeune femme magnifique. Je place inconsciemment ma main sur mon ventre et m'approche.

« Nita, je ne le répéterai pas. Va-t'en.

-Je sais que tu ne dis que ça parce que ta petite femme est là. Est-ce qu'elle sait au moins pour nous deux ? Je pourrais lui dire.

-Me dire quoi ? »

Les deux se retournent. Nita avec une mine triomphante et Tobias avec horreur.

« Tu sais où me trouver. », dit-elle à mon mari.

Je le regarde, la mâchoire presque au sol, une douleur se répandant dans ma poitrine. Tobias essaie de me prendre la main.

« Viens, on va prendre l'air. »

Je le suis à contre cœur alors qu'en fait, j'ai juste envie de me cacher, humiliée. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc à l'extérieur.

« Je t'écoute.

-Nita et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis le berceau. Nos parents étaient persuadés qu'on finirait par se marier mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée plus qu'une amie.

-Tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Nous avons couché ensemble quand nous avions 18-19 ans.

-Tu te fous de moi….

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est la pire erreur de ma vie. »

Je reste muette, incapable de le regarder, brisée par sa révélation. Il la connait depuis si longtemps et il n'a jamais mentionné son nom, il me cache peut-être autre chose.

« Dis quelque chose, mon cœur.

-Je n'ai jamais fait une chose dans ma vie que je regrettais plus que tout. J'ai déjà cherché plusieurs fois et je n'ai jamais mis le doigt dessus. »

Je tourne me tête vers lui, déterminée à lui faire comprendre ce que ça fait d'avoir brisé un cœur.

« Et ensuite, je t'ai épousé. Comme quoi, personne n'est parfait. »

Son visage tombe.

« Quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes à me briser le cœur quand je suis enceinte ?

\- Tris…

\- Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça et je te l'ai dit. Ce monde n'est pas le mien... Je retourne à l'hôtel.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Je te le jure, il ne s'est jamais rien passé d'autre entre elle et moi. J'ai coupé les ponts après cette soirée.

\- Tu m'écoutes bien. Tu es peut-être le boss ici mais en aucun cas tu ne peux me commander moi. C'est clair ? Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu ais coupé les ponts. Tu pourrais la revoir ce soir que je m'en ficherais. »

Je retourne dans la salle où Dana me tombe dessus.

« Ah Tris, je te cherchais. Le repas va commencer.

-Je vais rentrer à la maison, Dana. Je ne me sens pas trop bien.

-Oui, tu es toute pâle. Tu veux que je t'accompagne aux toilettes, c'est peut-être à cause du bébé.

-Non, je sais que c'est autre chose. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. »

Elle m'enlace puis me laisse partir. Je m'approche du voiturier et lui demande de m'appeler un taxi. Ce dernier n'arrive que quelques minutes plus tard. Tobias me retient alors que je monte à l'intérieur.

« Chérie… S'il te plaît. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

-Tu pourrais commencer par me foutre la paix.

\- Pense au bébé !

-Il sera bien mieux sans toi. »

Je donne le nom de l'hôtel en fermant la porte. Je ne m'autorise à pleurer qu'au moment où je suis à l'abri dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Je retire ma robe, toutes les épingles dans mes cheveux et mon maquillage. Je me recroqueville sur le lit en tenant mon ventre. La soirée se joue dans ma tête et toutes mes émotions resurgissent. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles mais je me suis déjà rendu compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. J'ai essayé de me dire que je n'ai pas besoin de lui mais en me disant que c'est comme s'il était mort, une douleur insupportable me frappe en plein cœur.

Je suis entrain de devenir une de ces femmes qui ferme les yeux sur les infidélités de leur mari. Mais je ne le fais pas pour l'argent, je suis bien trop amoureuse pour le laisser partir. Mon estomac se retourne à l'idée de le perdre.

J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que ça soit ma mère pour qu'elle me serre dans ses bras et qu'elle me dise que tout va bien se passer. Je l'entends se placer devant moi puis s'accroupir en face de moi. Je sais qu'il me voit trembler, qu'il voit mon teint pâle et mes larmes sur mes joues. Je m'en fiche.

Je sens sa main repousser mes cheveux hors de mon visage. Il caresse mon visage du bout des doigts, ce qui permet de calmer ma respiration haletante. J'ouvre les yeux, les siens tiennent tellement de peine que je craque. Je me laisse tomber dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Shhh… tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis le seul fautif. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. Si tu veux rentrer à la maison, je le comprendrais.

-Tu as encore du travail.

-Je te parlais de partir sans moi.

-Non, je t'ai promis de ne jamais plus te quitter.

-Je t'aime tellement, mon cœur. J'ai eu si peur.

-Et la soirée ?

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Tu es bien plus importante. Enfin, toi et le bébé. »

Je fonds sur ses lèvres pour calmer mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et me garde serrée contre lui.

« Plus de secrets ?

-Plus de secrets. »

Nous passons le reste de la nuit à discuter. A nous parler de tous les petits détails qui pourraient un jour ressurgir dans notre vie. Cette histoire nous a servis de leçon. Et nous ne sommes pas prêts de la refaire. Surtout avec le bébé, nous avons trop à perdre.

\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_\

Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille. Nous allons profiter de l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère. Nous avons préparé un cadeau avec des objets de bébés dans une boîte et une petite carte qui lui annonce la nouvelle.

J'en suis à quatre mois de grossesse et ça commence à bien se voir. Je le cache derrière une robe ample au niveau de la taille. Seule Evelyn est au courant car elle l'a remarqué toute seule sans qu'on ne l'avoue.

Nous sommes installés dans la maison où toute la famille se retrouve autour d'un feu de cheminée. Je suis assise sur le canapé avec Evelyn et la grand-mère de Tobias que j'adore. Il y a aussi deux de ses tantes que je n'ai vu qu'à notre mariage. Tobias est entrain d'aider son grand-père et son père entrain de parler de l'entreprise, ses oncles sont allés chercher du bois et sa cousine est dans la cuisine entrain de préparer des cafés pour tout le monde.

Evelyn n'arrête pas de me sourire, elle sait que nous allons annoncer la grande nouvelle dans quelques instants. J'attends juste qu'ils reviennent tous.

Je sens une main se placer sur la mienne, je lève les yeux vers mamie, qui a insisté pour que je l'appelle comme ça.

« Comment ça se passe avec mon petit-fils ? s'inquiète-elle.

-Très bien.

-Tu es certaine ? Il est plutôt distant aujourd'hui. »

Je souris parce que je sais qu'il prenait ses distances par peur de toucher mon ventre trop souvent et de gâcher notre surprise.

« Il est stresser à cause d'une conférence qui approche, mais tout va bien.

-Très bien, si tu le dis. »

Je me force à me sourire alors que je repense à notre dispute il y a deux mois. Personne n'en a entendu parler mais elle a laissé des marques.

Tobias revient près du groupe et place ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ?

-Rien d'important. Vous avez fini ?

-Oui, il me semble qu'une certaine personne attend ses cadeaux. »

A ce moment, ses oncles reviennent avec le bois et sa cousine revient avec un plateau de café. Tobias s'empresse de l'aider et distribue une tasse à tout le monde sauf mamie et moi qui prenons un thé.

Les premiers à donner des cadeaux sont Marcus et Evelyn qui lui ont offert un robot de cuisine. Tobias et moi sommes les derniers à offrir le nôtre. Après des places à l'opéra, un bon pour dîner dans un restaurant gastronomique et des boucles d'oreilles, Tobias lui tend notre petite boîte.

Je suis nerveuse parce que notre cadeau n'a rien d'aussi luxueux que tout les autres. Tobias serre ma main fermement. Mamie sort d'abord la petite sphère transparente avec une tétine à l'intérieur. Elle prend ensuite la carte, les sourcils froncés. Elle la lit silencieusement puis sa tête se redresse tout de suite avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Non… »

Tobias sourit et hoche la tête. Elle lâche un cri de joie puis le serre dans ses bras. Lorsque c'est mon tour d'être enlacée, Tobias annonce la bonne nouvelle à sa famille. Mais mamie monopolise mon attention.

« C'est merveilleux, à combien de mois en es-tu ?

-Quatre mois. »

Je tends le tissu de ma robe contre moi pour qu'elle puisse voir mon ventre arrondi.

« Oh mon dieu, je n'y crois pas. Je savais que quelque chose avait changé chez toi mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Je trouve qu'elle est plus épanouie, commente Evelyn.

-Tu le savais ? Demande Mamie.

-Bien sûr. Mais elle ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai deviné seule.

\- Comment Tobias l'a-t-il pris ? Demande un de ses tantes.

-Très bien. Nous étions au restaurant et il voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais distante. Il a même versé une larme. », ajouté-je à voix basse.

Mais bien sûr, mon mari a tout entendu. Il s'assied à côté de moi en plaçant une main sur mon ventre.

« Alors comme ça tu me fais passer pour un faible devant ma famille ?

-Tu n'es pas faible parce que tu as pleuré. Je trouve ça adorable. »

Il sourit puis m'embrasse tendrement malgré la présence de toutes ces femmes. J'ai déjà remarqué que ça ne le gêne pas que notre famille ou nos amis soient autour de nous lorsqu'il m'embrasse. S'il en a envie, il le fera.

Et honnêtement, ça ne me dérange pas. Ça veut dire qu'il tient à moi et qu'il veut montrer à tout le monde que je suis à lui. Et qu'il est à moi.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre inattendu vous aura quand même plus ! :)**


End file.
